All You Want For Christmas
by msmooseberry
Summary: Naruto finds an old Christmas photo and comes up with a perfect present for Sasuke. It's just lucky that they both are really keen on roleplay. SasuNaru, roleplay, lemon, companion piece for my Christmas kid fic Little Santa and His Elf.


A/N: This is a companion piece for my Christmas kid fic **Little Santa and His Elf** , check it out if you want to know about the origin of that photo (and if you like fluff). ;3 In this fic Sasuke and Naruto are grown up and dating for some time already, so here you'll see how they celebrate the holiday in the bedroom. ;D

Warnings: role-playing, Naruto wearing lingerie and lipstick, Sasuke being a bit of a pervert.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and make no profit.

* * *

Naruto looked fondly at the old photo, in which a little black haired Santa and a blond elf stood between their loving families, smiling and happily holding hands. He found it a week ago in one of the numerous family albums Kushina kept carefully organised and stacked in the living room, when he was looking for some nice photos to take to his and Sasuke's place, so that they could compile a family album of their own. After all, he and the Uchiha had been living together for five years already, and dated for more than ten, well, if you marked the kiss they shared at fourteen as the starting point of their relationship. One look at the Christmas photo they made all those years ago made Naruto remember that it was on that day that he and Sasuke actually kissed for the first time. It was funny, because he remembered everything about the day except for that part, but seeing their round smiling faces and their tightly clasped hands brought the memory back with exceptional vividness. And that was what helped Naruto decide what kind of present to give Sasuke this Christmas.

It loomed over the blond for the past month or so. Since they first had sex in the tenth grade (at Sasuke's place, while his parents and Itachi were away at great uncle Madara's anniversary and Sasuke pretended he caught a cold and absolutely couldn't go), they had been going at it in all forms and variations. Sasuke was insatiable and Naruto had an outstanding stamina to match (though even he needed breaks from the brunet's burning passion sometimes). They also liked to spice things up, from cock rings and buttplugs to role play and light bdsm. But this time Naruto wanted their night to be really special, for in the passing year he got his dream job of sous-chef at Ichiraku's, Sasuke got promoted and was now senior IT manager at the Sarutobis' Tech, and they finally paid off the mortgage loan (with both of their parents' help, but still). They had a lot to celebrate, and with his recent photo discovery, it seemed that this Christmas would be the twenty year anniversary of their first kiss as well. It simply had to be exceptional, and Naruto got prepared.

Usually, it was Sasuke who bought all the necessary equipment, and Naruto didn't mind, but this time he wanted it to be a surprise, so he took the initiative and searched for everything himself. The moment he saw the old photo, Naruto realised that in all the years that he'd been with Sasuke he hadn't yet dressed up as an elf, even in a non-sexual way, cause they threw wicked Halloween parties, but those included friends, and Sasuke easily got jealous at the mere thought of anybody else seeing him in more revealing outfits. His boyfriend was hot-headed and passionate by nature, but Naruto himself had a giving personality and found Sasuke's possessiveness endearing. What could he say, they were a perfect match, and he wanted to make his other half as happy as possible.

Sasuke loved seeing him in sexy clothes, and bought him expensive lingerie a couple of times, so Naruto's first thought was to look for some Christmassy ensemble, definitely a red one, because it was Sasuke's favourite colour. But when he arrived at one of the lingerie shops at the mall, it turned out none of the lacy garments actually fit him, no matter how big the size he got. That trip left him really frustrated, and Naruto fumed for a couple of days, remembering the shop assistant's amused look when he took a bunch of lingerie pieces and went straight to the changing rooms only to get out some half an hour later, all gloomy and grumpy. And when he stomped out of the shop, clearly disappointed, he thought he heard her giggling with the cashier. What was so funny he refused to understand, for all he knew they just had shitty customer service and poor choice.

The next logical step was to browse the net and buy lingerie in an online shop, because by that moment Naruto was already set on the idea. He googled and fell upon the right site almost immediately. The online shop was called SenninWear, had a pleasant lavender background and tastefully made photos of male models wearing lace, satin and silk. That was just what Naruto was looking for. But what really got his hopes up were the words placed strategically on the home page. SenninWear not only offered "women's style panties" that were "created specially for the male form" and "an excellent selection of men's lingerie to spice things up" (now that Naruto called a perfect customer-oriented shop), it also promised that their undies would definitely make him and his partner "blush with excitement", and Naruto loved seeing Sasuke all flushed because of him, which happened fairly often, much to Naruto's pleasure.

Despite the bad boy vibe that he usually gave off, Sasuke actually had an easily bruised ego and wavering self-esteem. Naruto suspected it was partially Fugaku's fault, who was rather reserved and demanding when it came to both of his sons, but Sasuke seemed to get the brute of it as his father's expectations were already set very high due to Itachi's perpetual success in practically everything. That was why Sasuke was always desperately searching for approval, be it the elder Uchiha's, his brother's, or his lover's, Naruto's that is. When it came to others' praise and compliments it just fell on deaf ears, and was carelessly brushed off by the temperamental brunet as sucking up and flattery - and he hated both. Naruto understood his needs though, and was ready to pamper his boyfriend as much as he would permit, getting so much love and tenderness in return he felt smothered by it sometimes, but Naruto didn't mind it at all. Because it was Sasuke.

He bought a lot at that online shop. They really had a wide choice, and Naruto even had to think which of the two red lace ensembles to get. He decided the one lined with feathers was a bit over the top, and ordered the other one, that consisted of a form-fitting top with a cheeky little bow right in the middle and rhinestones covered straps, Brazilian panties that he knew would hug his ass perfectly, and a garter belt with more rhinestones that glittered alluringly on the front. The lace was so intricately made and fine, the whole ensemble was translucent in the most interesting places, which guaranteed a wonderfully bold and seductive look. Naruto was sure Sasuke would approve. Luckily, the shop also had a sexy elf outfit, which was basically a short green tunic with a deep v-neck, a pair of extremely tight dark green leather shorts and a little pointy green hat with red lining. The plastic ear-tips came with it and were deemed good enough by Naruto's critical eye. So he happily ordered all that and a pair of striped red and white stockings, as well as a Santa's hat. He was positive that when Sasuke would receive his surprise present he wouldn't want to waste his time changing into the whole Santa costume. Why bother if he'd be naked and rubbing up against Naruto in no time.

There was only one thing left for Naruto to buy to complete his look, and he went to the mall again, deliberately not thinking about his recent failure. Thankfully, the item he had in mind was fairly easy to get, even though picking it earned him quite a number of incredulous glances and even some open stares, but he just ignored them. All was worth Sasuke's happy expression when he would see him, and it wouldn't be long now.

Naruto stood in their bedroom, he had just adjusted the hat and was checking his ears in the mirror, the inspirational photo lying on the dressing table in front of him. Naruto intended to show it to Sasuke once they were finished playing for the night, because he knew that as soon as his boyfriend walked into the apartment, his eyes would be only on him.

Keys scrapped in the lock and a couple of moments later the front door was thrown open. Naruto chuckled to himself. The timing was just perfect.

"Naruto, I'm home," Sasuke called, the rustling of the coat accompanying his words. Naruto took the last glance in the mirror, and headed to the hall, grinning excitedly at what was to come.

"Hey, Sasuke," he all but purred, leaning on the door frame. Sasuke was bending down, untying his shoes, but when he heard Naruto use the tone that he usually took on in the bedroom, while grunting at him to pound him harder, he glanced up, intrigued.

The sight that greeted him was right out of one of his teenage wet dreams. Naruto stood with one hand propped on his hip, clad in the tiniest tightest shorts he'd ever worn, a green tunic showing off his delicious chest covered by red lace. And those amazing toned legs that gripped him hard while he moved in the blond at a brutal pace. The red and white stripes reminded him of that one time when they were kids and his mom dressed him up as Santa and Naruto came over dressed as... Oh.

Naruto watched amused as realisation dawned on his boyfriend, and smiled cheerfully at his changing face, arousal quickly replacing surprise.

"Did you bring me any gifts, Santa?" Naruto playfully waved the red hat he was holding in one hand in front of him, until Sasuke took the hint, snatched it from his fingers and propped it on his head. He came up so close, Naruto could feel his minty breath on his cheeks. Sasuke was flushed from the December chill outside but steadily grew pinker as he took in Naruto's appearance.

"As a matter of fact, I did," and he fluidly got something from the left pocket of his jacket. Naruto blinked down at his hand with curiosity. "I know you wanted to go and got us the tickets, and a pass backstage after the show," Sasuke smiled proudly as he said it.

"Is it-?" Naruto's eyes widened comically at the three slips of shiny paper Sasuke held out to him. He couldn't believe it, he'd been dreaming to get to one of Killer Bee's epic concerts and knew how hard it was to get even one ticket. How Sasuke managed to get two and a pass backstage was beyond Naruto (and he couldn't even fully comprehend yet that he would actually see the famous rapper, because when he would he'd surely fanboy hard).

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Naruto" he pressed his body into Naruto's and put his hands around the blond's trim waist, swiftly going lower and squeezing the ample leather covered ass. Naruto let out a contented sigh, and pulled Sasuke even closer, enclosing him in a tight embrace.

"You're amazing, you know," he breathed out, nuzzling at Sasuke's jawline but not kissing him yet.

"I am, and you love me," Sasuke said it cockily but the blush on his face darkened and his pupils were blown so wide his dark grey eyes turned completely black. They were sucking Naruto in, making him shiver in anticipation from the smouldering passion that was shining in their depths. But he was holding back, for there was one more thing he wanted to give to his boyfriend.

"I do, and I've got another gift for you," Naruto grinned at him, throwing his head back a little, showing the long column of his neck. He was clearly teasing Sasuke, making him play by his rules, and the brunet loved every second of it.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke ran his eyes up and down Naruto's enticing form. He saw what he liked and couldn't imagine what could possibly make it even better.

"Search me," Naruto took a small step back, putting his hands on his hips.

"As you wish," the playful command gave Sasuke an excuse to feel the delicious dips and curves of Naruto's toned body. Out of the two of them Sasuke had more muscle and was a couple of inches taller, while Naruto had slighter build but had an absolutely ravishable round butt. Sasuke could knead and squeeze the firm soft cheeks for hours, and when they cuddled after steamy sex, he often lay his hand over Naruto's rear and caressed it absentmindedly, while they shared soft affectionate kisses before drifting off to sleep. So now that Naruto basically ordered him to touch him, Sasuke's immediate intention was to go straight for his ass, but he saw the mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes, and made himself go slower and start from his chest and arms. Sasuke patted at the scarcely clothed body, pressing his fingers harder into the pectorals and rubbing at Naruto's nipples, making them harden and the blond moan out loud. He was always very vocal in bed, and Sasuke made it his mission to extract as many sensual noises from him as possible, sometimes taking it as far as making Naruto sob and whimper from pleasure. Those were Sasuke's favourite sounds ever.

"What am I looking for?" he asked, going lower with slow deliberate motions, running his thumbs over the hipbones, where he knew Naruto was ticklish, and rubbing at his lightly pronounced abs.

"You'll see," Naruto answered enigmatically and cocked his hip, drawing Sasuke's attention to his ample ass. Sasuke couldn't hold back any more, and in one quick motion gripped the alluring buttocks hard, making Naruto yelp a little in surprise. The brunet chuckled smugly at the cute reaction but then felt something hard under his right palm. He slipped his hand in the back pocket on Naruto's shirts and took out a small cylindrical object, bringing it up immediately to see what it was. And when he did his eyes widened a fraction and he took a small gasp. It was lipstick.

"It's your favourite shade of red," Naruto smiled at Sasuke fondly, seeing as he was obviously at a loss for words. He opened the little tube in wonder and screwed it up, marvelling at the rich cherry red colour he bet would look absolutely marvellous on Naruto's plump beautifully shaped lips.

It was a huge turn-on of his, Naruto's lips. Sasuke always loved watching him talk and eat, as well as open his mouth wide when he screamed in ecstasy or sucked his engorged cock. Naruto's lips were perfect, and he didn't know how but the blond somehow found out that he longed to see them painted in his favourite colour. Maybe it was his dazed comment after one particularly rough make-out session they had not so long ago, which left Naruto's lips kiss-swollen and even bruised a little by Sasuke's ravenous biting and sucking. He was completely drunk on the endorphins and hot mulled wine, but if he remembered correctly he said something along the lines, "I wish your lips were always this red, it drives me crazy." Apparently, Naruto stored this information, and bought the lipstick specially for this purpose.

"You can put it on me," Naruto suggested, still tilting his head back and opening his mouth a little in an inviting gesture. Sasuke moved as if in a trance. He pressed the lipstick to Naruto's waiting lips, willing his hand not to shake, and spread the vibrant colour carefully over the soft rosy skin, marvelling at the smoothness and glossiness of the texture. When he was finished, Naruto pressed his lips together, then opened them with a playful pop, smirking at the staring Uchiha.

"The package said it is long lasting, wanna check if it's true?" he asked.

"Hell yes," Sasuke all but growled and kissed his impossibly hot boyfriend hard, smashing his mouth against Naruto's red one with particular hunger. Naruto answered him with equal eagerness, squeezing his shoulders encouragingly. Then they started to move towards the bedroom. Their steps were clumsy, and at one point they almost toppled to the floor when Naruto stumbled over the console cord that was lying beside the TV set, but Sasuke quickly steadied them, gripping him tightly by the butt. He broke the kiss to peer down at Naruto's debauched face, eyes glistening, pupils blown wide, and lipstick smeared a little since it had practically no time to dry.

"You're delicious," he breathed out and pushed Naruto down on the bed.

"Mm, I bet you are too, Santa, I wanna taste your candy cane," Naruto drawled out with a corny smile and wiggled his brows suggestively, which normally would've made Sasuke snort but right now sent a hot wave of desire all over his body, making it pool in his nether regions and his cock grow stiff really fast. Naruto just had that effect on him. He hastily undid his pants and stepped out of them.

"I'll grant your every wish today," Naruto scrambled on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, watching intently as Sasuke freed his cock from the confines of his tight boxer shorts. Judging by the dark blue gaze, he intended to swallow it whole, and Sasuke would love that (god knew the blond could take it deep and not bat an eye), but not so soon. He wanted to play a little first. He slipped off his shirt slowly and sensually, then threw it on the floor, even though he often got pissed off when Naruto did the same, but today it didn't matter.

"I just want to unwrap my present first," he smirked down at Naruto, and got a confused stare in return, which quickly transformed into a matching excited grin, and the blond fell back on the covers, propping himself on his elbows and stretching his legs.

"You don't have to worry about the wrapping, just tear it off," these words, spoken so carefree and with a playful little wink, made Sasuke's heart pound in his chest so hard he could hear it in his ears.

His hands trembled a little when he reached to Naruto legs and set one knee on the mattress to keep his balance, while he got hold of the green tunic. He kept Santa's hat on and now that he bent down, it slipped to one side and made his hair awfully tousled, but he paid it no mind. All Sasuke could see and hear was the way the flimsy fabric tore under the strain he put on it, tugging at the low v-cut, and revealed the fantastic red underwear Naruto must have bought himself. Just to imagine that his blond went out of his way to prepare him a surprise sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. He couldn't help himself and once the tunic was out of the way and Naruto shook off its remaining bits, splayed his hands over Naruto's covered chest, feeling the soft and a little ticklish lace, paying special attention to the covered nipples. He rubbed the already hardened nubs with his fingers, creating a delicious friction between the sheer fabric and sensitive skin. Naruto let our soft breathy moans, clearly enjoying the sensation.

Next Sasuke's hands travelled to Naruto's bare abdomen, covered only by a thin garter belt which sparkled in the dim light, making Sasuke want to touch it. He immediately did just that, pressing his nose close to the skin above it and placing firm kisses over the glossy fabric as he went from one strap to the other.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto made a loud exhale, his chest falling abruptly then rising in a well defined arch. He watched Sasuke's actions with hooded eyes, and the sight made him more aroused by he second. It was pleasing him to no end to see how much the brunet enjoyed it. Naruto definitely made the right choice.

Just as he thought about it, Sasuke placed a kiss over his navel, then slipped his tongue into it for a moment, and Naruto jerked form surprise, chuckling at his own reaction, and because he felt ticklish all of a sudden. Sasuke glanced up at him and grinned. His face was almost as red as the lingerie Naruto was wearing, the blush much more evident on his pale skin.

He opened Naruto's shorts and the blond sighed in relief as his hardened length was no longer under the strong pressure of the leather. And Sasuke practically salivated at what was revealed before his eyes. The lace hugged Naruto's cock beautifully, stretching over the light pink skin and making it look like an expensive delicacy that Sasuke was dying to taste. He didn't wait a second to bend down further and capture the tip, that lay pressed against the side of Naruto's inner thigh, with his lips. Naruto put his hand on his head and gripped the black hair on impulse, moaning much louder this time. And this was only the beginning.

Sasuke swept his tongue against the mushroom head which, he could tell by the faint taste, was already leaking precome, then he pulled the tight shorts off the long legs and settled between them. The stripes on the stockings were simply charming, and Sasuke loved how smooth the fabric felt under his fingers. He looked closer at Naruto's groin and noticed, to his astonishment and delight, that his boyfriend shaved for the occasion, and he knew that Naruto didn't like to do it, always complaining when the little hairs started to prickle when they grew back.

"What are you waiting for, Santa?" Naruto asked, clearly teasing the brunet. "Don't you like it?" at that he twisted his body seductively, throwing his hands back and stretching a little for emphasis. Sasuke squinted at him, his gaze heated and dangerous, and gripped the trim waist hard.

"I love it," he whispered hoarsely into Naruto's red waiting lips and started kissing him again, rubbing their hot tongues together and enjoying the wet smacking sounds they were making. While at it, he pressed their groins close together, and started frotting his bare cock against Naruto's, the thin translucent fabric being the only barrier between them, and it provided a wonderful friction, which made them both pant and groan at the sharp pleasure each movement of Sasuke's hips brought. It wasn't long before Naruto began thrusting up as well, seeking more pressure on his stiff member, but before he could reach his peak, Sasuke suddenly stopped and pulled away from the kiss, that by now became all teeth and tongue.

"Wha-?" Naruto blinked at Sasuke's retreating face in confusion.

"It really lasts," he said huskily, his eyes fixed on Naruto's kiss-swollen lips that still held the deep cherry tint to them. It was hypnotising and sent a shiver of anticipation through Sasuke's body. He'd love to see those lips wrapped around his cock. Before Naruto could comprehend what happened, Sasuke flipped them on the bed, so that the blond was straddling him, while he ran his hands along the stocking-clad legs.

"My candy cane's all yours," the brunet drawled with a lopsided grin, thrusting his hips up once and letting his dick slide between the hard butt cheeks, perfectly bare thanks to the cut of the panties. He took two handfuls of squishy flesh and squeezed them, which sent Naruto into action. His boyfriend gripped his forearms and ground down on his cock a couple of times, making Sasuke groan. Then he slipped from his hold and swiftly took place between his legs.

"Get ready, baby, I'm gonna make you scream," Naruto said, and Sasuke knew he meant it. Then again, in his current attire he had all the chances, and Sasuke always loved getting oral from Naruto the most. To see how his hard length disappeared in the hot wet mouth, while his balls were rolled in a none too gentle palm and a thumb messaged that one spot on his taint that made him see stars, never failed to send Sasuke over the edge in record time. And now that Naruto's lips were sinfully red, the brunet knew he'd get the sight that he would burn into his memory and would jack off to when he was away from home.

Naruto started pumping his shaft in short quick motions, gripping it hard at the base. He leaned right over the head and pecked in once, then lapped at it with his flattened tongue, giving special attention to the slit and poking it with the tip. Sasuke couldn't hold back a soft moan, and his hips jerked up, trying to get his cock into the teasing mouth faster. Instead of stopping him, Naruto opened his lips in a small 'o', letting him fuck into it. Unfortunately, only the head could get through, but the sensation was amazing. Sasuke moaned louder and wanted to reach for the blond locks, grip at them and push Naruto down, but his sexy elf was faster, suddenly gulping his shaft almost to the base. That indeed made the brunet let out a surprised throaty cry.

"Fuck!" he cursed, watching Naruto deepthroat him as if it was nothing. Sometimes Sasuke truly marvelled at his practically zero gag reflex. He also knew his own limits and realised that to suck cock like that would reduce him to a heaving teary mess in seconds, and Naruto went as far as gulping repeatedly, making his throat constrict around him. "N-Naruto-oh!" he was holding onto the bed-cover with both hands now, resisting the urge to touch the blond hair at the moment because he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, because in his current state Sasuke could no longer control himself. And Naruto chose just that moment to hum, sending delicious vibrations around the fully engulfed cock. With a short strangled moan Sasuke came, shooting his load deep into Naruto's throat, and the blond hadn't even touched his balls once. He watched through half-hooded eyes how Naruto swallowed, blinking as he did and sliding his red lips off his shaft, maddeningly slow. His beautiful dark blue eyes were watery now, and his chin and lips glistened with saliva. He was simply charming. Not hesitating a moment Sasuke leaned forward, capturing Naruto in a tight embrace and kissing him deeply, tasting himself on his tongue.

When they broke apart, gazing at each other with warm adoration, Sasuke whispered, "It's my turn to taste you now," and pushed Naruto back onto the covers. He unclasped the red garter straps from the stockings and pulled the lacy panties off, revealing Naruto's flushed hard-on and a hairless sack and crack. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation. Maybe he wasn't that good at blowjobs, but could eat Naruto out until the blond was sobbing and begging him to take him (maybe he was just indulging Sasuke though, but the brunet liked to believe it was all his doing). He scooted closer in between Naruto's thighs, rubbing his cheek on the smooth skin there.

"You're so soft," he sighed contentedly.

"And you're not!" Naruto furrowed his brows and stuck out his tongue when he noticed Sasuke's confused stare. "Your stubble tickles," he huffed. His boyfriend really needed a shave.

"Huh, well, Santa's supposed to have a beard," he gave Naruto a little innocent smile, which didn't quite suit him at the moment and looked more like a small devilish grin.

"Beards are soft, grow one, then we'll talk" Naruto could be really stubborn when he wanted to be, but that only made Sasuke want to tease him more.

"I'll tickle you all I want until then," and he started purposefully rubbing his chin on the skin of his inner thigh. Naruto giggled and tried to close his legs, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"Ahah-ah, s-stop, you bastard!" Naruto's words held no heat, but Sasuke stopped nonetheless. He had better plans.

"Come on, I stopped already, open up," he called, seeing that Naruto squeezed his eye shut and held his knees pressed together. He had always been very ticklish. When he heard his earnest voice, the blond relaxed slowly and opened his legs. Sasuke frowned. He made Naruto's erection dwindle, just great.

"Hey, don't be so gloomy, you started it," Naruto was in a good mood though, and that was the most important thing. Still, Sasuke wanted to make him feel good too, and he was ready to work for it.

He licked along the softened length and took the pink head in his mouth, sucking on it and letting his tongue swipe across the slit. Naruto moaned. Now that was more like it. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips, and started bobbing his head up and down on the quickly hardening cock. Meanwhile, his hand travelled down, past the smooth velvety sack, which he caressed lovingly before going lower, until he reached the little rosy hole. It twitched at his touch, and Sasuke pressed with his finger harder, slipping one knuckle in. Then he pulled back from Naruto's now happily standing cock and, swiftly bending his boyfriend's knees and putting them on his shoulders, got to the tight opening and kissed it. Naruto let out a long shaky sigh, and sucked in a breath abruptly, when he felt Sasuke's tongue touch his pucker. The brunet lapped at it, poking the ring of muscle from time to time, and letting his saliva make the opening wet and slippery. Then Sasuke added a finger, then two, and finally three, stretching Naruto slow and good, rubbing him from the inside, using his tongue as well. The blond was whimpering already, when he reached his prostate and tapped it lightly with his fingertips, before jabbing it harshly, drawing a low shuddering moan from Naruto.

"Sa-s'ke," he panted out, "Enough," the stretched hole squeezed at his fingers, "I want you inside."

The way he said it sent pleasant shivers over Sasuke's heated skin. He couldn't wait to get inside of his delicious elf, but for their lovemaking to be long and truly pleasurable, they needed the lube. To get it Sasuke had to leave Naruto for a moment, so he scrambled off the bed and started to rummage through the bedside table, searching for the bottle.

"Second drawer," Naruto reminded him, stretching comfortably on the bed and eyeing Sasuke's hard dangling cock in amusement. He always recovered so fast, Naruto found it really convenient at times and very annoying at others, but right now he couldn't wait to feel it in his ass, pounding him into the mattress. As soon as Sasuke got a hold of the lube, he let out a little victorious cry and got back to Naruto's side in a flash. He was clearly excited about what was to come, even more so than usual, and Naruto couldn't feel smugger. His present was just perfect.

He knew Sasuke was a bit of a pervert, and it gave Naruto immense satisfaction when he managed to find another one of his boyfriend's numerous kinks and fetishes. All he wanted was for Sasuke to feel truly happy and at ease when he was with him, and knowing such small intimate things about him gave Naruto a reason to spoil him from time to time.

"Did you get my favourite one?" not that Naruto didn't have some quirks of his own. For example, he really enjoyed using flavoured lubes, and they had three at the moment, his favourite being a salted caramel one. If he remembered correctly, he had stuffed it in that drawer. Sasuke took a quick glance down and nodded with a grin.

"You're gonna taste like the sweetest treat down there," Sasuke's eyes squinted mischievously, making him look like a horny devil who was soon going to have his way with an innocent human, only Naruto was far from innocent already, and more than willing to take it all.

"Can't wait," the blond said, dropping Sasuke a hint to hurry up. And Sasuke did, he squeezed a generous amount of the water based lube on his fingers, and rubbed it gently into Naruto's waiting hole, making sure to slicken him up good and deep. The scent of caramel filled the air, and Naruto smirked.

"I've been so naughty all year, what you gonna do about it, Santa?" he asked sweetly and spread his legs wider, red stripes bright and teasing next to the white ones. Sasuke scooted closer, holding his cock, glistening and ready, and pushing the head against Naruto's opening.

"Gonna punish you," he growled, as he pushed inside the searing heat. "Gonna punish you hard," and he buried himself to the hilt with one strong thrust, his sack slapping against Naruto's butt. The blond groaned and threw his head back, arching off the bed a little. Sasuke stilled, letting him adjust, and as soon as Naruto nodded, began moving. At first his thrusts were short and careful, but soon he gripped the red garter belt and started snapping his hips sharp and fast, setting a brutal rhythm he knew Naruto liked best.

"Ah! Yeah! Mm, right there, baby," he was quite vocal about it, so Sasuke didn't need to hold himself back. When he felt he was getting closer to his orgasm, he pulled out and turned Naruto around, not giving him time to complain about the sudden pause. Sasuke lay flash against him, pinning the blond to the bed, and entering his tight ass again. Before he started to move though, he took hold of Naruto's shoulders, slipping his arms under the blond's. That way Naruto couldn't as much as budge under him, he was in full control, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Sasuke got off on it more than anything, and he knew Naruto did too, even though he refused to admit it, being extremely stubborn even in such matters.

"Sasukeee," he moaned into the covers, his voice high-pitched and trembling, as Sasuke repeatedly hit his prostate head-on, thanks to the new angle. He knew Naruto wouldn't last long and his own cock ached for release as well, balls growing heavy and sack tightening, so he sped up, pounding into Naruto's channel with abandon, loosing rhythm and precision, but making it up with force and speed. He heard Naruto letting out dry sobs every time he ploughed deep into him, and when the blond's body began to tremble and his passage squeezed Sasuke hard, he saw white and came for the second time.

They lay panting for a couple of minutes after that, until Sasuke found enough strength to roll off Naruto, who lazily turned on his back and let out a long breath, chuckling softly.

"You really went all out, huh?" he said, glancing at Sasuke but not quite facing him, too tired for the moment to move.

"You left me no choice," Sasuke propped himself on one elbow and studied Naruto's satisfied expression. He loved seeing his boyfriend relaxed and sated next to him in their bed. It was such a pleasing sight, he wished he could sneak a picture of Naruto looking like that once. Sasuke suspected he wouldn't be too happy if he found out about it some day, but it was still worth a try. "That costume is sexy as hell," he commented, running his eyes up and down the lingerie that Naruto was still wearing, the strap of the top sliding provocatively off one shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it so much," Naruto said, sounding genuinely happy about the fact, which made Sasuke chuckle.

"I'd love you in no matter what, you should know that," when he said those words, his cheeks were flaming, but he couldn't help it, his body betrayed his emotions when he had his guard down completely, and that happened only when he was with Naruto.

"Yeah, I do," Naruto shifted closer and Sasuke bent down to receive a soft peck on the lips. "I love you too," he said simply, but it still made Sasuke all warm and fuzzy inside. Naruto noticed the slight shiver that ran through his body and glanced down. "Aaand you're ready for round two," he giggled, "Already! I mean, I don't mind but give me a little break," Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart.

"Okay, then cuddle with me until you're ready," and he circled his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him still closer and nuzzling at his neck. The blond let out a short laugh at the soft ticklish sensation, his neck was always one of his most sensitive spots, and Sasuke knew it.

"Alright, you sex machine," Naruto hugged Sasuke back, then he spotted the Santa's hat that fell off some time during their lovemaking. He reached for it and plopped it back on the brunet's head, startling him a little. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke," he grinned, catching the dark grey gaze.

"Merry Christmas, my little sexy elf," when Sasuke said that he brushed Naruto's pointed ear (which miraculously stayed intact), and kissed him on the cherry lips.

This Christmas would definitely be impossible to forget.

* * *

Happy Holidays! :3


End file.
